Knights of the Sword
---- Knights of the Sword '''is a series by Awesome that follows Ed, Artie, and Will, as they save the world. It is supposed to have 2 seasons and it was created on February 7th, 2012. It is part of the Forever Knights (Franchise). ---- Page Navigation: ---- Series Plot: Artie, and Will discover the Sword Ascalon years after Diagon has been defeated and Azmuth had sealed it in a top secret imposible to find location because he couldn't destroy it. Now when the world comes to its darkest hour Ed, Will and Artie must save the world. ---- BECOME A FAN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- More Information about KOTS: Knights of the Sword/Season 1|Season 1 Knights of the Sword/Season 2|Season 2 Close|Close #Knights of the Sword Season 1 Volume 1: Power of the Sword The theme song is right after part 1 of each episode. Note: I'll probably create a theme song for season 2 but right now it's for the entire series. Add your signature if you like this. #HEATBLAST! Wow! I never realized how much fun it would be to be on fire! #I approve this message and this show for total awesomeness! Galaxy Lord' (Talk - Blog - ) 19:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) #Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 12:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) #'Starwars501stlegion' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:06, February 9, 2012 (UTC) #Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 17:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC) #Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 18:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) #SHIP was here. :P 23:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) #'The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS!' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) 13:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) # Smurƒs (B1K3) #Excuse me, I'm havin' a meeting with my burger. 16:25 February 14, 2012 # 'SubZero309' (Wall - Blog - ) # 'BenXpIbrahim' (Wall - Blog - ) 08:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) # It's Nice....'Rex Forte' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Rex Forte # Great Series..... 'Sci100' (Wall - Blog - ) 18:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC) # The Girl on Fire + The Boy with the Bread = TOAST! 11:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) # 'I'm Awesome! DEAL WITH IT!!!!' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC)) # 'N8opot8oW' (Wall - Blog - ) 16:32, May 6, 2012 (UTC) # 'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 23:51, May 26, 2012 (UTC) # I'm friends with an Enderman. Enderman: I WILL KILL YOU. Me: (runs) 13:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) # Yummy TACO 13:12, June 4, 2012 (UTC) # Nar watches you while you sleep 05:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ]] Irregular people are SO overrated. 01:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC) #"I will not sacrifice the Enterprise. We've made too many compromises already; too many retreats. They invade our space and we fall back. They assimilate entire worlds and we fall back. Not again. The line must be drawn here! This far, no further!"''' (Wall - Blog - ) 18:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) # Magister Ahmad, a Galvanic Humanoid from Alamadia, owner of Ahmadium, in Ahmad 15, At Your Service! 16:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Greatest Fans of the Show #Sci100 #UEEF09 #Ahmad DO NOT SIGN UP WITHOUT PREMISSION RAGE *1 winner of the Aprill 2012 official Featured Series. *1 Winner of the best series on the Ben 10 Trix Awards!!! (sorry no link. The page was deleted) *Currently nominated on the Ben 10 Omega Awards. Vote for KOTS please fans *Has recived a 4/5 on the regular podium, quite a high rating Heroes *Ed *Artie *Will *Azmuth *Jane Tennyson ---- Villans *Echtoros *Vilgax *Jane Tennyson (former) *Diagon Knights of the Sword Logo.PNG|The Official Logo Knights of the Sword Awesome logo.PNG|The Official Logo with color Logo.JPG|My Version (prototype) Knights of the sword Rob's.png|Rob's version (prototype) Ed.JPG|Ed William.JPG|Will Artie.JPG|Artie Artie.png|Rob's Artie Ed.png|Rob's Ed WillbyRob.png|Rob's Will EdSketch.png|Ed, a sketch fan art by Bink Season 1 finally poster.PNG|Season 1 finally Poster Sci100's KOTS Season 2 Premire Poster 1.png|Season 2 poster Category:Series Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Featured Series